Jean Rogue
Jean Rogue (ジャンローグ Jan Rōgu) was a and the guild master of Utopia before its disbandment following his death. Known as the Sky Warrior (空の戦士 Sora no Senshi) for his mastery over Wind Magic, Jean was a renowned warrior that had enough strength to be recognized by powerful mages in both Barbaros and Coroza, which ultimately lead to his (along with his guild mates) death due to his refusal to participate in the war. With his past shrouded in mystery, Jean was a man who defied common sense with his behavior and earned a reputation as being a "nutcase". Jean was also the person who had found Veldora and nursed him back to health when he was injured after escaping the destruction of Evergrande. Jean initially saw incredible potential within Veldora that spurred him to recruit the young boy into his guild and see where his talent could lead him. Needless to say, Veldora exceeded his predictions and even learned to perform Jean's signature magic on a similar level, impressing the guild master. As time went on, Jean came to care for Veldora like a little brother and wanted told Veldora the reason why he created Utopia in the first place; to create a home for those who have nowhere to go. Jean's relationship with Veldora is what also changed the latter and influenced him heavily during his growth as a teenager Despite being the leader of a Dark Guild, Jean was a man who was highly respected due to his professionalism and even though his guild committed questionable acts against the , all of Jean's actions were always pure and righteous. Veldora saw Jean as an incredible older brother figure and looked up to him highly, becoming quite attached to the young man. Aside from Caterina Fox and Shizuka Tenzen, Veldora's relationship with Jean was the closest within the guild. Appearance Jean was a twenty eight year old man who stood at a height of 6 ft. 1 (approx. 185 cm) and possessed a striking appearance. With his dynamic blonde spiky hair that was usually slicked back, Jean was a mixture of both randomness and swagger that gave him a unique aura. He was a fair-skinned man who held quite a youthful appearance despite being in his late twenties. Jean (in accordance with his personality) was a man who usually wore casual clothing and felt more comfortable wearing things that did not stand out. Following this, Jean was never one to wear any armor of sorts and was most seen wearing light clothing which was made from a reinforced fabric. On a more detailed note, his usual outfit consisted of a light brown jacket that complimented his white undershirt along with a pair of black jeans. To finish his set, he would wear black or brown boots alongside of white sneakers that gave Jean the appearance of a “hipster”; a term that Jean loathed at being labelled as with every fiber of his being. Jean was never one for jewelry as he saw it as too girly but he does like to wear a circular shaped necklace that is always seen strapped on his neck. The significance of the necklace is related to Jean's past and he treasured it despite not liking jewelry in the first place. When speaking of Jean’s physique, it’s hard to tell under his baggy choice of clothing but Jean was a remarkably fit fighter and possessed a toned and slender figure with a full six pack and solid core. Amusingly, Jean actually prided himself on his well sculpted frame and would take his shirt off occasionally to show off his muscles, something which earned him mixed reactions from his guild mates. Jean’s most prominent piece of clothing that he wore would be his red bandanna that he strapped onto his forehead and covers about half of his overall face, leaving only his nose and mouth exposed. The bandanna was precious to Jean alongside his necklace and was never seen without it. Personality When asked about what kind of person Jean was, anyone who had met the man would claim that he was a “once in a generation” type of man who’s recklessness surpassed common sense and that you’d never forget about his existence even if you wanted too. Those who had gotten to know Jean could attest that he was a man who didn’t live in the past and always looked towards the future, living life the way he wanted without being tied down to anyone. This mentality had earned him the respect and admiration of those in Utopia and he was easily the most inspiring mage around them. Adding on to that, Jean possessed enough charisma and charm that allowed him to recruit several interesting individuals who all came from rough pasts and was able to unite them together and make a family. Jean himself had a very simplistic and easygoing lifestyle, choosing to go with the flow of any situation and not sweat the small stuff. Despite being the leader of a dark guild, Jean did not act in a way befitting his status as a dark guild master and many had doubted his connection to an illegal guild. Jean is also very protective of those in his guild and because they were all individuals that he personally saved, he cared for them as if they were his little brothers and sisters. Jean's protective nature is one of the main reasons why he went to the trouble of saving Veldora when he was injured along with the fact that he saw incredible potential within the boy. Due to Jean's eccentric personality, he was very popular among those in the guild and they relied on his attractive nature to keep them together, though there were times where they complained about his impulsive and reckless actions. Even though Jean constantly acts as if nothing bothers him and always has a smile on his face, it was shown that it was more of a facade if nothing else and in actuality, Jean was very bitter about losing his parents due to his own mistake. His consistently cheerful personality was essentially his way of dealing with the pain that plagued his heart and he tried his best not to worry those who were close to him, though Caterina was able to pick up on it. When it came to kids Jean was quite the softie and treated them far more kindly than his adult comrades. After Veldora had become used to the guild and had gotten closer to Caterina, Jean slowly became more protective of the boy as he did not want Caterina’s personality to rub off on him, such as her vulgar language and bad drinking habits. History Wasted Talent Jean was a man who's past was shrouded in mystery and wasn’t fond of telling his story to others that he wasn’t explicitly close with. However, what is known about his history is that Jean was born into a house of poverty and that he was a special child, possessing a natural talent for magic unlike that of his parents. Unlike Veldora however who was praised and pampered since birth because of his heritage, Jean’s parents never fully appreciated Jean’s talent as a magician due to the fact that they were both uninspiring individuals that lived on the country side. Jean's talent for magic was never explored because he never had the opportunity to show his parents anything more than petty pallor magic tricks which didn’t sit well with the duo wore struggling to make end’s meat. Despite this, Jean stayed hopeful and someday believed that he would get an opportunity to impress his parents and be recognized. Eventually, when had become a teenager he stormed out of his house as he was fed up with his current style and wanted to make a name for himself as a magician and to join a famous guild. He ignored his parents warning and plea’s and marched forward, not looking back and his journey began to become the best he could be. Not long after that, Jean had made his way towards a suspicious guild that had caught wind of a new rookie mage who had caught their eye and Jean, not realizing what type of guild they were, joined the dark guild with the hopes of proving his talents. Even though his instincts told him that there was something off about the guild he had joined, he ignored it and went along with it, a decision he would later come to regret. For the next year or so, Jean undertook requests from the dark guild that were against the magic council that eventually led to him becoming a high ranking member that had earned the respect of several other executive members, exciting Jean as he was still oblivious to the true nature of his guild. It was during a mission that Jean was assigned to subjugate a vessel that contained rare magic items that Jean would come to learn what type of “friends” he had made in his guild. Because this was Jean's first mission as captain, he was excited but also naive which of course would lead to the tragic consequences that he was not aware of. When on that mission, Jean infiltrated the ship only to find the same parents he had left behind years ago on it as they were travelling in an attempt to find their son whom they wanted to apologize to for their negligence of his talents. However, Jean was horrified when he saw his guild mates treat his parents along with the other people on board the ship horribly in an attempt to find the magic items and rushed to protect them. Jean's actions were questioned by his guild mates and he explained the relationship between them they couldn’t care less as the magic items were far more important. Jean didn't care about the rules or his guild anymore and that anyone who would dare attack his parents would feel his wrath, which was a mistake as Jean’s parents were then attacked as bait to get Jean who had proven he wasn’t fit to be a dark wizard. His parents were desperately worried about Jean who could only apologize for leaving them and joining his corrupted guild before the three of them reconciled with Jean’s parents being proud that he wasn’t like those other dark wizards. Their time together was short however as the magicians fired another round at Jean who was already injured but was shocked to see his parents defend him and take the full assault of the attack. Jean tearfully screamed for his mother and father who declared their love for their son one last time before they passed away, leaving Jean an absolute wreck who let his anger take over him and not only killed the bastards who take his parents away but also everyone associated with the guild and then disappeared for several years. Years later, after Jean was in his twenties and had completely reflected on his actions that led to that disaster, he had found a new resolve to create a guild of his own and wanted to create a "family" for others as he never wanted anyone else to go through the same pain as he did, eventually leading to the formation of Utopia. Along the way, he met several interesting individuals such as cunning fox like magician; Caterina Fox who joined Jean in his cause and became his second in command. By the age of twenty eight, Jean had become recognized as a powerful Wind Magic user and feared as the legendary Sky Warrior. Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jean was a highly skilled and proficient user of martial arts and was the one who instructed Veldora during his time in the guild. Jean's usage of martial arts sterns from his own personal training and what he picked up as a fighter when he himself was still a teenager. Jean’s fighting method is more of an improvised style and doesn't use any form of established or named techniques; he just fights based on his instincts and lets his body carry him around which allows him to have an unpredictable approach and surprise his enemies. Even though Jean wasn't the strongest martial artist in his guild (since his talent lied in magic), he was still among the best within Utopia and even seasoned martial artists that he encountered were impressed with his fighting ability. Also, due to the nature of Jean's Magic, he possessed no weapon to speak of and had to rely on his fists, not that he has a problem with that as he prefers to fight bare handed as it makes it easier to use in combination with his magic. Jean’s break dancing skills seemed to flow flawlessly with martial arts and he could use them to his advantage by surprising his foes with such a unpredictable and hard to read style. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: When someone looked at his body when wearing clothing, nobody would expect Jean to possess much strength with his scrawny build. However, Jean had a very toned and hard muscle build which in turn makes it believable for the incredible power that he houses. Jean himself had stated that he went through several intense training regimens that have carved out his physique and strength, warning others that they should not underestimate his power. Jean had enough physical strength to crush boulders and shatter steel walls with relative ease, a feat that his guild mates were always in awe about. Jean’s immense strength was also so potent that even though Veldora came from a race of genetically superior warriors, he was impressed with Jean's physical strength and even compared it to that of his own father (who was a monster himself regarding physical strength), though he would always claim that his father was definitely the stronger of the two. Enhanced Speed: As expected, Jean was a very agile fighter and possessed remarkable speed that he used in combination with his magic to leave his enemies unprepared to deal with his two frontal attacks. Jean’s training to gain the speed he had was no easy feat and he had humorously admitted that he went through the “worst type of hell” to obtain it, but he also admits that he doesn’t regret doing so for a second. After Jean realized that his magic could be used in a much more aggressive and effective manner, increasing his speed became a top priority to him and he dedicated his training to raise it to the highest degree, reaching a level where he could move fast enough to disappear instantaneously and reappear and make it look as if he was vanishing. Even mages from Coroza who are among the physically strongest human beings respected Jean’s speed; which unfortunately is what also led to Jean’s demise as they feared that power would be used against them with Barbaros during the war. Magic Abilities Wind Magic Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Dubbed as the Sky Warrior for his mastery over this magic; Jean was one of the most powerful users of Wind Magic in the continent of Jiolia. The origins of where Jean learned this Elemental Magic still remains a mystery, however he had admitted that he learned it from someone whom he greatly looked up to during his travels before he had established Utopia. Jean used his excellent manipulation of the wind to create fierce bursts of wind pressure and could easily fly through the sky, blowing his enemies to dust in the process. Jean could also summon large storms and tornadoes to destroy foes that threatened to harm those he considered his family and would not hesitate to use and unleash his disastrous wind magic against those individuals. Jean's mastery of this magic also goes in line with his personality as Jean was a go with the flow type of person who could be as calm as a summer breeze one moment but as terrifying as a raging storm in another. Being Veldora’s mentor, Jean sensed the boys enormous potential to become a skilled magician and wanted to give Veldora the opportunity that he had missed out on when he was the same age. As such, Jean taught Veldora his signature magic but wasn’t expecting him to pick it up so swiftly and came to also realize that Veldora’s affinity towards wind was even greater than his own. It got to the point where Jean and Veldora would constantly compete with one another over who was a better wind magic user; of course the winner always being Jean due to the his vast amount of experience that would always triumph over Veldora’s natural talent. Trivia *Jean's appearance is based off of T.K from Angel Beats. *Jean's real name is "Johnathon" but he changed it to Jean after the death of his parents, as he didn't feel he deserved to be called Jean anymore (the name they gave him). Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Jiolia Category:Utopia Category:Guild Master Category:CBZ Male